PROJECT SUMMARY Alcohol use disorder (AUD) contributes to excessive disability, morbidity, and mortality in the United States. As one of the nation?s leading preventable causes of death, the first line of defense against AUD must be standardized screening provided by the patient?s primary care physician, psychiatrist, and/or counselor. Standardized screening, however, is simply under-performed. Reform proposals call for improved technology for electronic screening to save time and improve standards of care. Moreover, the National Institute of Mental Health?s Research Domain Criteria (RDoC) framework prescribes a focus on defining the underlying functional dynamics of AUD instead of using symptom-based tools as biomarkers for disease. Therefore, the present proposal aims to develop a validated, theoretically-guided tool, which provides clinicians with information beyond AUD symptoms. Reinforcer pathology is a measure of severity derived from the synergy between two distinct decision-making processes, 1) preference for immediately available small rewards (i.e., excessive delay discounting) and 2) over-valuation of alcohol rewards (i.e., high behavioral economic demand). Paramount to this proposal, decades of research have concluded that delay discounting and demand are highly correlated with alcohol use severity and important predictors of AUD treatment success. In order to develop a feasible and acceptable reinforcer pathology-based mobile tablet application, BEACON, for use in the clinic, the present proposal aims to recruit clinicians to provide feedback via focus group sessions (Aim 1), and integrate the BEACON into their practice (Aim 3a), executed by BEAM Diagnostics, Inc. Development, iteration, and maintenance of the app, including the user-interface and back end, secure database, score calculation, and associated web portal will be built and maintained by Virginia Tech Carilion Research Institute (Aim 2). A total of three tool prototype iterations, based on clinician focus group feedback, will be administered to clinic patients throughout the testing period to collect reinforcer pathology scores and patient feedback (Aim 3b; BEAM Diagnostics, Inc). This reinforcement pathology assessment tool is innovative given its propensity to by-pass self-report of past drinking behavior AUD symptoms and prospectively predict severity based on a theoretical framework, making this Phase I STTR application both timely and necessary.